Unknown Love
by kisuteri
Summary: Just when things seem great, the Mews recieve a mysterious letter which leads to horrific times. Someone among them is a traitor, but who? Fluffy Chapters! Plz R&R! Chapter 14 up! read my new side story called "The Random Ramblings of Purin and Taruto!"
1. Chapter 1 Angel Tears

Hiiiiiiiiii! this is my first fan-fic so plz tell me what you think about it. Flames welcome. Personally I like humor fics but for some reason romantic fics are easier for me to write. Enjoy!  
  
PS: This part is the present. There will be a flashback in the next chapter and maybe two more chapters after that. The main character's name is Mango.  
  
Chapter 1 - Angel Tears  
  
Why now? Why? Raindrops were falling on my face as I lay on the ground of the park motionless. Is this my fate? Is this how it's going to end? 12 years old and innocent. Not knowing love until it was too late. For the first time, I got up to take glance at my attacker. The one I trusted as my true love. Now that I knew the real side of this traitor, I felt ashamed and confused. Now I would never be able to go back to the one that truely loved me. I staggered as I tried getting up, but was failing miserably due to the wounds which now had blood gushing out on to the ground below me.  
  
"Do you feel it? The poison flowing in to your veins and slowly inching you towards your death?" the traitor said smugly with a smirk on his face.  
  
Once again I asked this question. "Why?"  
  
"Oh you know why. The one you loved so deeply, he was just a mere object. He is no use to me now. His purpose was to keep me hidden while I was healing and searching for the one that had the power to destroy me. He never existed, never loved you and never knew you. You are so easy to fool Mango. If I wasn't so near you, I would had never found out you were the One."  
  
These words were forced in to my head, each little word, one by one stabbing my confidence while I was just kneeling there in disbelief. I knew that I had lost everything. The four figures around me, my friends, lost to me forever. Soon I would lose myself. But more importantly, I will have lost the one that loved me from the bottom of his heart. I had broke his heart by loving this traitor. Him. I would never see him again.  
  
I know that was really short. I'm not used to writing extra long chappys. Plz review. Or even flame to tell what's wrong with it. I know I put this in Tokyo Mew Mew section but it doesn't seem like a TMM fan-fic at the moment. --; It resemble the TMM more in the next chapter!!  
  
-dream-cloudstar 


	2. Chapter 2 Left Out

omg i can't believe i'm updating so soon! must be something wrong with me.....(goes to check temperature) oh i'm fine!!  
  
DarkMewAngel suggested that instead of using all new characters I should use some of the original characters. plz review and tell me who you want from the original to be in my story. i only have the first 3 manga and haven't watched any of the tokyo mew mew anime on tv so I might not know much about deep blue and the blue knight. (i only know these from the other fan-fics XPXP)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Only any characters you don't notice.  
  
Chapter 2 - Left Out  
  
Ivan spied the cute girl that had stole his heart the first day he came to Japan from America. He continued watching her chat with her friends until she seemed to end her conversation and walk his way. The closer she came the faster Ivan's heart beat. He wondered if she was coming to talk to him. No he thought, she would never talk to him. Lost in thought, Ivan didn't notice Mango come up to him.  
  
"Hi! Aren't you that new student from America? I was wondering if you could give me some information about it. You see, me and friends are doing a project on....... hello?? are you listening?" asked Mango in her usual cheery voice.  
  
Ivan felt a flush of red creep up in his cheeks and his heart beated faster than ever, intensifying the longer he stood there.  
  
"Um...hi...and uh sure?" Ivan was embarassed from the stupid answer he had just given Mango and felt himself blush once again.  
  
"Thanks!!!!" replied Mango and ran off to catch up with her friends.  
  
Long after Mango was gone, Ivan still felt embarassed at what he had done.  
  
"Can I ever tell her the way I feel?" Ivan murmured to himself. Just then he saw a big group of kids gather around the courtyard of their school.  
  
As he walked closer to the crowd he heard bits of their conversation.  
  
"He's the best....he's so cute....I wonder if he'll talk to me..." the conversation seemed to end there, but Ivan knew what they were talking about.  
  
Masaya was the popular and smart boy on the kendo team that everyone liked. The guys wanted to be his friend to gain popularity, and the girls just loved him, especially Mango. Earspiltting screams came from all the girls around the group of fangirls as Masaya walked out from a kendo tournament.  
  
Ivan didn't know what was so interesting about Masaya. Personally he thought that he was really annoying and boring. He turned around and started towards the school library. At least no one would disturb in there.  
  
"Ivan!!" Ivan turned around in the direction he came from to see Mango waving at him.  
  
Next to Mango was the one that he found so dull. Masaya.  
  
"Have you met Masaya, Ivan? Masaya, this is Ivan. The one that came from America? Ivan, this is Masaya. But you probably already know him since he's really well known by everyone at this school." Mango seemed to be different than her usual self when she introduced them. She seemed a lot more......strange.  
  
"Hi?...." Ivan attemped to try and make friends with someone he obviously loathed, but he couldn't help noticing how much Masaya was staring at him. Masaya had a glare in his eyes that made Ivan shiver all over.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
yay!!! i finished it!! and it's longer!!  
  
Thanks to StarFighterHeart and sugerlump59 for your comments!! i'll try and not make it too confusing.  
  
Also thanks to DarkMewAngel for suggesting that I add a original character. Putting Masaya in is kinda working. Thanks again to everyone.  
  
dream-cloudstar 


	3. Chapter 3 Confused

hihi!! i know i haven't updated....sorri!!! this chappy might be short too. i'm glad you like it!!! yay!! i'm so happi!! ppl like my story!! school's almost over!!!  
  
thx to everyone who reviewed!!! and to StarFighterHeart, Mango is kinda like Ichigo. but maybe i can add her in somehow.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Tokyo Mew Mew!! stop bugging me!!  
  
Chapter 3 - Confused  
  
Masaya's glare was still locked on to Ivan. The longer they stood there, the tenser the both of them got. Mango stood there not even attemping to do anything. The long silence was finally interrupted by Ivan.  
  
"Um....it was nice meeting you Masaya...I guess i'll see the both of you tomorrow." Ivan said just before he turned around to leave.  
  
Mango knew that she had done something wrong, but forgot it and turned to Masaya. He was still standing there, but now he had a smile on his face.  
  
"Come on Mango. I'll walk you home." said Masaya still smiling.  
  
Mango nodded and followed him. She was so interested in the boy next to her that she didn't notice someone watching them.  
  
Next morning  
  
Mango yawned and stretched in her bed as she planned her day in her head. It was a weekend, that meant it was going to be a busy day at the cafe. She hurried because she knew that the other girls would need her help. But more important than that, she would get grilled by Ryou if she was late yet again. Mango wasn't the most punctual person around, but she wished that Ryou still wouldn't yell at her for being one minute late. Before rushing out the door, Mango grabbed her school books, remembering that she had to stop by Ivan's house to ask if he could help her.  
  
At the cafe  
  
"Oh no!!" Mango groaned as she saw her watch showed 10:15, knowing that she was already fifteen minutes late.  
  
Mango got ready to hear the angry, loud Ryou yelling at her.  
  
"Mango!!" the expected shout called.  
  
To Mango's surprise, Ryou was only calling her to meet with the rest of the Mews in the kitchen.  
  
"Purin!!! Stop eating all the food!!!!" screamed Keiichiro.  
  
"Sorry Keiichiro! But you know Purin's a growing monkey-girl!! Besides! It's yummy!!!" said Purin in her usual cheery way.  
  
"Whatever you two. Stop fighting. We have serious business to discuss." said Ryou in a very serious voice. "Mews.....i think we have a problem."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
ahhhhhh! it's so bad!!! wah!!! it must be the graduation!!! i was only planning on putting a few original characters in this. i seem to be putting everyone!! oh well i'll leave it that way. review and tell me wut u think!!! i suppose i should add the aliens too. i'm going to go crazy!! ahhh!!!! plz review b4 i faint!  
  
dream-cloudstar 


	4. Chapter 4 The Task

Hiiiiiiiiii ppl!! it seems so long since the last time i updated! Gomen Ne!! anyways, thx to everybody who reviewed! now for the review replies!  
  
IchigoRyou-  
  
ya i guess you could say that i replaced ichigo with mango. sorta. not realli because ichigo is the fanfic too. she shows up in this chapter with the other mews. and to all you ichigoxkish fans out there, those two will be together because masaya is too stupid. i was looking through my first manga yesterday and realized that ichigo called masaya dumb when she said she would go buy something to drink. and have you noticed that she always uses that stupid excuse to get get away from things. change your excuses ichigo!! ppl will surely find out sooner or later!  
  
EternalFluffy-  
  
thx for your review my chapters are short because i'm incredibly lazy and can't think of too many ideas at times. i never know when i'll get good ideas for chapters.....usualli when i'm extremely hyper or after i eat some mango.......did i tell my readers that i'm totally obsessed with mango?? by now you probably guessed why my main character's name is mango ; so just be warned that if i start saying random things about mangos, it's just my hyperness.  
  
Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew was really made by a couple of teens living in their mother's basement and then it got stolen by Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida!! i'm just kidding!!! don't sue me!! Tokyo Mew Mew was made by the people so many of us want to be, Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida!! I want to be them so badly.....if i was them i would be famous and i would put more things about the Taruto and Purin relationship!! they're so kawaii!!  
  
Ok!! on with the 4th chappie!! Note: there's a new twist in the story! it's kinda like that game show where some celebrities go on a trip and they have to complete a task, but one player is trying to make things go wrong.  
  
Chapter 4 - The Task  
  
"What kind of problem, Ryou?" wondered the young blonde girl.  
  
"This came in the mail this morning." replied Ryou trying to keep the fear in his voice from showing.  
  
What Ryou was holding up now looked like a plain, average letter. White, long and thin, like every other letter. What was inside, that was what made the difference. The staff of Cafe Mew Mew gathered around the worried Ryou to see what was in this particular letter.  
  
It read:  
  
The current day Mew Mews and their loved ones;  
  
You will have no concern of who this letter is from. Just pay attention to the details and the facts. Many of you who are reading this now may not know of anything unusual or out of the ordinary at the moment, because this plot was planned with care and the one who started it won't have it destroyed by the likes of us. Someone you all think you've known quite well for a long time, may be a total stranger after the identity is revealed. Each one of you cannot trust anyone but yourself. This is a dangerous task, and no one can be trusted. The one who betrayed all of you will not be named, but this one is someone among none other than yourselves. Find the traitor or your lives will be filled with pain and misery and they will never be the same. This is a game of betrayal and trusting no one but yourself. Even the ones you love and care for may be a traitor in disguise. If you ignore this letter, your fate will come soon. Remember all that has been said in this letter and you will all be free once you find and defeat the one who betrayed you.  
From a friend.  
  
"Do you think this is true, Ryou?" asked Lettuce while goosebumps creep up her back.  
  
"I'm afraid so Lettuce. I can't explain why I know for sure but....." Ryou was cut off short by Ichigo.  
  
"What does it mean by 'current day Mew Mews'? Is there something more about the Mew Mew project that we don't yet know about Keiichiro?"  
  
Keiichiro looked at Ryou and as if he had got a response he started to confess.  
  
"The Mew Mew project is a project that has been carried on by many people like myself, spreading from one country to another. So far you six are the newest addition to the ever growing Mew Mew family. 15 years ago, the Mews of that time received a letter very similar to the one we have in our hands right now. One series of pain lead to another. One detail this letter seemed to have missed out is that as long as the Mew Mews are Mew Mews, they'll carry this problem with them forever like a curse. After 6 months of all this chaos, the Mews and many others could not bear to live another moment with the burden of knowning that there was someone out there that was aiming to kill one of them. They chose the choice of giving up their role as a Mew Mew and they forgot everything that had happened to them as a Mew. To this day, the traitor was never caught, they say the original traitor died of insanity. Even this traitor could not take living a life of hiding the truth anymore. But before this person died, they had a child. Once this child was old enough, they would replace the role of their parent and everyone would re-live the pain and agony through those times. Ryou and myself had only discovered this the previous week. And this time, the heir is stronger than the original himself. Only one person could defeat the traitor and the "one" did not know of their identity. They say that the traitor had fallen in love with the "one" and had to fight against their feelings. The torture is supposed to begin the day after the letter is received. I want you all to enjoy the rest of the day and do anything that you have always wanted to do. You may not be able to even be happy for a slight moment after today."  
  
(A/N: omg! i made keiichiro's "story" so long looking up and down at typing above)  
  
1 hour after Mango's POV  
  
Mango walked through the park and thought what was to come in her life ahead of her. She recalled what Keiichiro had said last. "Do anything that you have always wanted to do". Those words played back in her mind over and over again like a tape recorder. What did she want to do when she knew her life of happiness would end starting tomorrow? Mango thought this over and realized what she really wanted to do. She hurried quickly to her destination trying to keep in her tears, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do this ever again if she didn't do it now.  
  
Zakuro's POV  
  
What did this mean to her? She was already miserable. But then when she thought about it, she realized her life would be a big black hole with no meaning if it wasn't for the other Mews. Working at the cafe with the other Mew Mews was all she had left to look forward to. Zakuro was now determined to catch this traitor and kill them for the sake of the people who actually cared for her. For now, Zakuro felt that she had to write a short diary entry to recall the only memories of happiness she had if she ever lost them.  
  
Ichigo's POV  
  
Ichigo stared at the ground as she walked home from the cafe. She could tell that everyone else was feeling the same way she was at the moment. Worried and confused. Ichigo wanted to do something she never thought she would do. In all of this panic, Ichigo realized that she desperatly needed someone to help her through the last hours of the possible happy moments of her life. She decided to go visit Kish.  
  
Purin's POV  
  
To a lot of people, Purin was a immature little girl. That was far from the truth. Inside Purin's heart and mind, she was the most mature child that you would ever see. At the moment Purin's thoughts weren't focused on food and fun, but how all this would affect her friends, the others at Cafe Mew Mew. In the process of thinking about this, her mind suddenly thought of Taruto. Would he be included in this as well? Or would she be left to deal with this problems without her love of her life? Purin's old immature side came back and started to go find Taruto and ask him if he would spend the last hours of happiness with her at a buffet nearby.  
  
Lettuce's POV  
  
Lettuce didn't know what to do about anything right now. She wanted sometime to think. This situation might be the thing that would cause the Mews and their fellow friends to spilt apart. Unlike the others, Lettuce didn't have something she wanted to do before they were banished from their lives. She liked having a few minutes to think about things, especially in problems like these. So, she sat there thinking about all the things she was thankful for.  
  
Mint's POV  
  
Mint lay on her bed at home, and let her thoughts wander. She thought of the way she was to the people around her. Sometimes she was caring and kind. But most of the time she seemed like a stubborn snob. Mint got up and grabbed her jacket. Maybe for the last hours, she would be her caring, kind self to make a little difference in people's lives.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
omg...... is that the longest chappie? I just got this idea after watching the gameshow that i mentioned in the beginning. i can't believe i'm actualli writing something four days from my graduation!! In the next chapter i'm going to include Zakuro's diary entry!! heh, i liked typing that end part......tell me which one you liked best, because i can't decide! ;  
  
dream-cloudstar 


	5. Chapter 5 Before it all begins

i'm feel so lazy! but i'm always like that..... really need to get checked by the doctor! anyways, here's the review replies or should i say reply, sob i only got one review for the last chappie, it was from KrysOfDeath though, read her fan-fics, they make me crack up so bad XDXD anyways (again) review reply!  
  
KrysOfDeath  
  
thx for the cookies!!!! yummi!! :3 munch you're a good cook!!!! i don't believe that my first fanfic is better than yours, i mean, you're KrysOfDeath! the one that so many people look up to!!! by the way, what was your first fanfic??  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and never will!!!!!!!!!!!!! sob  
  
This first part is Zakuro's diary entry. It's dated April 4, 1997 because it's part of something that i have planned for the story.  
  
Chapter 5 - Before it all begins (A.N: i couldn't think of a title for this one --)  
  
April 4, 1997  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Many times now I have depended on you to keep all my deepest and darkest secrets. This one last time I want you to keep these precious and most happiest memories of my entire life. This morning when the dreadful news of a horrible event arrived, everyone was breaking apart. Why? I asked myself. Just when my life seemed to have meaning, it started to give away again. Because of this, I , Zakuro Fujiwara, will write my favourite and happiest memories in this diary to cherish and never forget.  
  
Before I met any of the fabulous friends I have now, my life was miserable the the fullest. No one cared for me, no one really thought of me often. My family was a wreck and modeling was only to pass the time. Never did I think that my life would ever be happy like many people outside around me. The day the other Mews and I joined, my heart couldn't help but jump for joy. This new feeling made me feel all warm and soft inside. Was this a good feeling? I did not know because this was the first time I had ever experianced it. Many times before in this diary I have written all of my secret dark and gloomy memories, and everytime I read them, my world seems to collapse once again. For these memories are more like nightmares. This one memory I have is the only one that would make my spirits lift up anytime I was down. It amazes me how just one small thing could be such a strong way to make another's life a lot better. Because everytime I walked in to those pink and fluffy like doors of Cafe Mew Mew, I could actually feel my the joy and happiness in the atmosphere all around me. Now, because the bad news, everytime I walk in to those doors, the atmosphere will be filled with fear and worried thoughts. This may be the last time I ever write in this diary, so I will hide this someone secret and if anyone finds this, I hope that they will learn about the importance of the happy things in life.  
  
Fearing the end,  
Zakuro Fujiwara  
  
(A.N: zakuro's diary entry seems like a will....-- never knew i could write something so serious o.o for some reason my tab key won't work right now so my paragraphs won't be indented)  
  
As all six of the Mews thought about the situation, someone was lurking about watching their every move.  
  
"They seem so fragile, they won't even notice any change until tomorrow."  
  
At the park  
  
Mango was still walking towards her destination when she heard a faint voice come from behind her.  
  
"I'm coming.............be........prepared............." It sounded closer and closer until Mango suddenly stopped, breathless from trying to run from the voice.  
  
She looked up to see where she had stopped, and there before her was Masaya's house. Mango walked up to the door confused, she was wondering why the voice had brought her to the place she originally wanted to go. Thinking about it no more, she rang the door bell. She waited patiently there for a good 5 minutes, before she started to turn around and go. Just then Mrs. Aoyama opened the door.  
  
"Hello there, Mango! Are you looking for Masaya? He told me you might be coming over today. But he's not here right now, come back in half and hour and he might be back."  
  
Mango thanked her and turned around. What she found puzzling was how Masaya knew that she might come over today. She didn't tell him, then how did he know? Mango was still trying to figure it out when she bumped in to someone.  
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Mango looked up and realized she had bumped in to Ivan.  
  
"Hey Mango, what are you doing here?" Ivan said with smile on his face.  
  
Mango didn't know if she should tell him that she was there to visit Masaya, since she knew that Ivan didn't like Masaya all that much.  
  
"Oh, um...I was just walking around the park, um....until I bumped in to you. By the way, I'm extremely sorry!" Mango was sure that she was stuttering.  
  
"In that case, would you like to go for walk with me? I'm headed for that cafe down the street." Mango knew that Ivan's sweet smile and invitation were all to get her to go on some sort of a date. So, she smiled back and agreed.  
  
At Cafe Mew Mew  
  
Mango was getting so interested in talking to Ivan that she didn't realize the cafe he was referring to was Cafe Mew Mew.  
  
"Would you like to go in for lunch?" asked Ivan.  
  
"Oh, um....sure!" Mango didn't know why she kept on stuttering in front of him. Atleast she was doing something that would make her happy.  
  
When the two walked in, they were greeted by Keiichiro.  
  
"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! How may we help you?" Mango found it amusing that Keiichiro was doing what she and the other mews usually did.  
  
"Hi Keiichiro! Do you need help around here? It's certainly looks busy!"  
  
Before Keiichiro could answer, Ivan spoke up.  
  
"You work here, Mango? I didn't know you had a job!"  
  
"Uh huh, I work here! Just wait Keiichiro, i'll go change and help you! Sit down, Ivan! I'll serve you!"  
  
"Is she always that hyper at work?" Ivan asked Keiichiro. But Keiichiro only answered with a smile and a nod.  
  
Later (A.N: don't ask me exactly how much later i'm not even sure! ;)  
  
Mango got in to her pajamas and started towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. She stared in the mirror and remembered what was supposed to happen tomorrow. She was so happy with Ivan she didn't even think about it. Mango finished brushing and got in to bed. Just before she fell asleep, she thought to herself if she spent time with people she felt happy to be around, would it counter the "traitor's" plan?  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
i'm going to fall asleep from to much time typing!!!!!!!! snore................................  
  
Purin: since the authoress fell asleep from lack of rest, i'm going to end this chappie!  
  
Taruto: yawn who's out there..?  
  
Purin: TAR-TAR!!!!!!!!!!!! :3  
  
Taruto: help..........  
  
Dream-cloudstar: i just wuv tar-tar and purin! haha it's shooo cutesy!!  
  
Taruto and Purin: weren't you just asleep?????  
  
Dream-cloudstar: i had to see this! hehe anyways bye people!!!!  
  
I'm high on sugar.......i just had to add that some how.......... 


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Darkness

Hiiiiiii! It's been a longgggg time since i updated! '' sorry tons of stuff to do!....... anyways....... i have two new ideas for fanfic but i'm not sure if i should wait until i finish this fic first or start them now....what do you people think? one is about the TMM characters in that board game Clue and the other one is about this girl that's good at match making and she seems to have to deal with the TMM character's love lives, not sure if i should make the second one? once again what do u people think?anyhoo.....review replies!  
  
GenkiAnimeGurl-  
  
Thanks!!! you're actually the first one to say that you like Mango...although she does seem a bit like ichigo.....hm.....i should change her additude a bit.......  
  
KrysOfDeath-  
  
thanks for more cookies!!! yummy! :3 i don't believe you kish.....i'm thinking ichigo got in to the hospital some other way........maybe something to do with you.....suspicious glare i don't think KrysOfDeath is being bossy! Kish....you're exaggerating......anyhow.......thanks for the review! and kish.....don't hurt Krys...  
  
Bakaru-02-  
  
um.....nice review bakaru-02....don't really want to say your name on the net but anyways......yes......i know her.....you could have kinda not put the whole thing in capitol letters......and uh......let's see...zakuro's a girl.....and maybe i should let you read my manga more often....''  
  
Enough of that! time for the chappie!!!   
  
(A/N: i realized that i made a few mistakes in the last chapter because i didn't ask my sister to edit....i might have made somethings confusing! sorry about that mistake!)  
  
Chapter 6 - Into the Darkness  
  
"OMG! I'm late!! I'm going to yelled at by Ryou again! Oww! Oh...wait...today's the day...sigh better get dressed and get ready for all of it..." Mango bashed in the side of her dresser and moaned.  
  
The usual routine that Mango had in the morning was done, but something just didn't feel right. Mango stared at herself in her mirror. She thought of the night before and stared at the similar position she was in now.  
  
"Déjà vu..." muttered Mango. She felt as if everything was repeating it's self over and over again. Everything seemed to plunge in to this great big dark hole inside of her heart.  
  
(A/N: To those of you who don't know what "Déjà vu" means, it's something like, you feel like you've experianced a similar thing before in French.)  
  
At Cafe Mew Mew  
  
Just as she had expected. Zakuro knew that this feeling of the worried and concerned spirits around her wasn't normal, atleast at Cafe Mew Mew it wasn't. She didn't know why she came today. Walking in to the doors of Cafe Mew Mew was just like walking through the doors of her house. Zakuro sighed and went to get changed.  
  
Few minutes later  
  
Once all the Mews arrived, Keiichiro had an annoucement to make.  
  
"Another letter has arrived, and it's not a good one either..." The espression on Keiichiro's face told the mews that it was more than bad.  
  
"Is it from the mysterious friend, Keiichiro-san?" wondered Purin with worry filling up in her eyes.  
  
"If it was I would be a lot more relieved, but this letter comes from none other than the decendent of the traitor, Purin-chan."  
  
The adrenaline was building up all around them. Hearts were beating and thoughts were being considered.  
  
"Will you read the letter to us Keiichiro?" asked Mint. "I'm sure everyone would like to know what it says."  
  
"My apologies minna-san, but the letter is too frightning to but read out loud, but I will tell you what is in it."  
  
(A/N: i can't believe that i'm learning japanese by reading so much manga! anyways back to the story!)  
  
Keiichiro explained all the horrific threats and terrors that the letter had contained and more and more clouds of fear and worry rose up in to the air. Although these letters came day after day after day, nothing seemed to happen so far.  
  
"Is this a joke? I think this 'traitor' is playing with us! This person already made the fear come out of us and we've been neglecting our homework and family! What more do they want out of us?!?!?" Ichigo announced with frustration.  
  
"I don't know Ichigo, maybe they want us dead! But you are right, this has gone on long enough! We have to find this "traitor" and defeat him!" Lettuce said with more confidence then anyone had ever seen from her.  
  
Just as the Mews were shouting out each's opinion's at the top of their lungs, someone was yet again watching them far a distance.  
  
"Oh...that's so cute! They want to fight do they? Well that's what they'll get! I hope you're ready Mew Mews, because this may be the battle of your life!"  
  
End of Chapter 6-  
  
sigh i can't believe i finished that! so tired....even though it's only 5:45 PM...'' if anyone has any ideas that they might have for the stories i mentioned in the beginning, please share it with me! either that or if you want to write either one with me, just email me! my email is , anyways people bye!!  
  
dream-cloudstar 


	7. Chapter 7 Preparations

haven't updated for how long??? i don't supposed you would believe me if i said that i was busy all that time...ok ok i admit! i slacked off.....so sue me!!!!! muahahhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- (this continues on for about another 10 minutes)  
  
Purin: since the authoress is still laughing evilly, i'll tell you what she had to say! :D  
  
Taruto: don't listen to her....u.u  
  
Purin: tar-tar.... =.= anyways...the authoress wanted to say that she was going to pair me and tar-tar up somehow and kill masaya with a machete! :3  
  
Taruto: that's not true! but it would be great if that idiot masaya died....hmm...(starts thinking) huh? (snaps back to reality) ME AND PURIN ARE NOT GETTING TOGETHER!!  
  
Purin: you don't like me??? (uses super cute puppy eyes against taruto) wah!! ( --really fake cry that could only fool taruto)  
  
Taruto: huh!?!? i didn't say that it's just that...uh...um...you see...i only said we weren't getting together...not that i didn't like you.....uh um...  
  
Purin continues crying and Taruto tries (but not very well) to calm her down, while the authoress wakes up again!  
  
Dream-cloudstar: okkkkk, you did not see any of that... (tries to use curtains to cover up the scene behind her) ok.....now for the chappie! and remember....YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter 7 - Preparations  
  
"Why me?" Ivan asked himself as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
Ivan didn't know why he felt so miserable, he hadn't done anything but stare at the blank document in front of him on the computer.  
  
"Argh!! I need to focus! This paper is due tomorrow, and I can't think of anything to write about!"  
  
Giving up, Ivan decided to check his e-mail.  
  
"Junk, junk, and more junk! Doesn't anybody send anything else besides chain letters and ads anymore!??!?! Huh? What's this?"  
  
In his full e-mail inbox, Ivan was surprised to see mail from Mango.  
  
It read:  
  
Konnichiwa Ivan-kun!  
  
Do you think you could still help me and my friends with our project? I know I asked you quite a long time ago, but I was still hoping you could help us. If you could please answer back soon! How does meeting at Cafe Mew Mew on Thursday around 4:30?  
Until then!  
Mango  
  
Ivan blushed at the fact that Mango had used "-kun" at the end of his name. He didn't think that Mango thought they were that fimiliar yet. Ivan traced his cursor to try and find the date it was sent.  
  
"Tuesday? Mango sent this last Tuesday? But that must mean that I missed it! Oh no....."  
  
Ivan wondered if Mango thought he didn't want to help her. Without thinking twice, he started towards the door to pay Mango a quick visit at the cafe.  
  
At Cafe Mew Mew-  
  
"Coming! Be right there! Just hold on a sec!"  
  
What was happening at Cafe Mew Mew at the moment was more than the regular rush hour. More plates crashed, more orders being called, and more people walking through the doors of the cafe.  
  
Inside the cafe, as the Mews constantly rushed from table to table to serve and take orders, Ryou began to have his doubts.  
  
Ryou walked around and around in circles, pacing back and forth, trying to get negative thoughts out of his head. Why did he keep thinking the Mews were up to something? He did notice the Mews rotating and taking small breaks, going in to the kitchen, while coming out with pieces of paper. Ryou pondered if these pieces of paper had any useful information on them. Instead of thinking any further, he shoved these thoughts to the back of his mind and went back to his work.  
  
In the kitchen, during lunch break-  
  
"Ichigo......stop drooling at the picture of Kish! We have work to do!" complained Mint.  
  
Frowning, Ichigo did as she was told, and put the picture away. But just as Mint started to leave, Ichigo pull out one of Kish's hair ribbions.  
  
(A/N: XD i just thought that would be fun to put in! kish and ichigo! :D i think i'll make this a little bit more fun....)  
  
Mint thought that she had taken care of all the things in the way of their plans, but she was far from done.  
  
Secretly in the corner of the room, Purin was sorting out two bags of candy she was planning to share with Taruto later on.  
  
"One for Purin, and one for Tar-Tar! One for Purin, and one for Tar- Tar! One for Purin, and one for Tar-Tar!" Purin chanted happily.  
  
In another part of the room, Lettuce was dozing off in a daydream of herself and a special someone.  
  
(A/N: i don't really know who i should put Lettuce with at the moment, i think that since Ichigo is with Kish, Mango is with Masaya (but not for long! :3) , and Purin is with Taruto, Lettuce should probably be with Ryou. I'm not sure...tell me what you think!)  
  
Mint had only realized then what everyone was up to, and started to get everyone back and working. She ran around and around the kitchen, telling Ichigo to stop drooling, and put everything she had of Kish's away, taking Purin's candy away, and snapping Lettuce back to reality.  
  
Zakuro hung back and leaned on a wall to watch Mint deal with everyone. Mint was now at the point where she wanted to scream her head off. Zakuro was amused at how much Mint resembled Ichigo when she felt like she was the only one working in the cafe.  
  
Mint sighed and laid out the plan. Operation Mew Showdown was underway.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
(sigh) i felt so bored that i wanted to add something fun to this chappie! anyways that's over now! I don't think this fic will go over 20 chapters, i might end it soon, in about 4-6 chappies. but that still seems like so much...... anyways...time for the review reply!  
  
GenkiAnimeGurl-  
  
heh heh, that wouldn't be a bad idea....hm...masaya dying? haha and i could imagine Kish and Tart in trench coats! XD i guess i could do that, but i was thinking of making the TMM characters that matched the clue characters names:  
  
Ichigo - Ms. Scarlet Purin - Ms. White Mint - Ms. Peacock Pai - Prof. Plum Ryou - Colonel Mustard Kish - Mr. Green  
  
but i think your idea is a better. thx!  
  
dream-cloudstar 


	8. Chapter 8 Mew Mew Stake Out

i'm so madddd! they changed TMM anime series so much! it's called Mew Mew now and Zakuro's called Renee, and Mint is called Karina!! i didn't get to hear the other ones but i'm sure they're also realllllllllly stupid! ah well....at least i can watch it on tv now! :D

i think it sounds like i'm stalling everytime i update.....i know i have to make the main events come soon! but i'm so lazy.......=.=

Review replyyyyy!

Cinnamonkit15: thanks for the review! there isn't a Mango in the orignal TMM, she's my own character! i only own her, i think....that reminds me.....time for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!!!!!! but if i did i wouldn't let people make the dub version so bad!!!

(A/N: i'm sorry for any typos, missing words or spelling mistakes in the previous chapters! i hate proof reading.....i have to make my chappies longer!!!)

Chapter 8 - Mew Mew Stake Out

In the Kitchen, Afternoon-

"Why do I feel like I'm a baked potato?!?!?!" complained Ichigo.

More and more problems started at Cafe Mew Mew, and no one seemed to be doing anything except for Keiichiro.

"That's probably because while attemping to make the boiler turn on, Keiichiro fixed it a bittttt too well." Lettuce wondered how Mint could still be so sarcastic while the cafe was heating up like a giant oven.

As usual everyone was doing what they did best, Ichigo was complaining, Mint was being extremely sarcastic, Lettuce was worrying and panicking, Purin was STILL counting her candies, Zakuro was standing off to the side, and Ryou was being rude! Mango knew that everyone else meant well, but something about what they did made her temper slightly rise.

(A/N: my temper would rise too! i'm so impatient......=.=)

Just as Mango was about to give in, someone walked through the door.

"Um...hello? Is anyone here?" Ivan looked around the cafe, but he didn't find anyone.

"Ivan? What are you doing here? I guessed that you were busy since you didn't come last Thursday." Mango didn't expect Ivan to come at a time like this, but she was glad he did.

"Oh....that....actually I came here to talk to you about that. Can you step outside for awhile? I'll explain." The flush in Ivan's cheeks told Mango that he didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

Outside the Cafe-

"What did you want to say?" asked Mango.

Ivan thought at first if he should tell her the truth, that he didn't check his e-mail until recently, or that he had something had come up that day and he couldn't go. He didn't know if Mango would trust him if he lied, so he stuck with being honest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would send me mail. I usually get junk mail, so i don't check my e-mail very often, I'm sorry.....If only I had seen the letter earlier....Gomen Nasai....." Ivan didn't feel like doing anything if Mango didn't forgive him, he was the kind of person that didn't like to be guilty.

"No worries! I completly understand!" The smile on Mango's face made Ivan even more guilty than he was before.

"Um....maybe I could come over another time, say....tomorrow? But only if that's ok with you." Ivan felt embarassed asking to go to Mango's house like that.

"Mango!! Hurry up! We need your help!" yelled Ichigo from inside the cafe.

"Sure, Ivan. Looks like I need to go back now, I think Ichigo's getting desperate to go and see Kish. Bye!" Mango smiled and turned around to head back to the cafe.

Ivan watched Mango run back and wondered if he would make a fool of himself tomorrow. Would Mango laugh at him? Would he be able to help her on her assignment? And who was Kish????

"Mou, Ichigo! We all know that you want to go see Kish! But it would at least help if you could help a littleeee bit more than that!" Mango teased Ichigo, while flapping the picture of Kish, that Ichigo always kept with her.

(A/N: haha Ichigo and Kish fluffiness!!!!! :D and just to be clear, "mou" isn't Mango mooing! XD it means geez in japanese.)

That night-

Purin found it funny that she and the mews, were wearing black clothing, and snooping around everywhere. All the black made Purin think about Zakuro's expressions. Why was she always so gloomy? Purin thought Zakuro should be more like her. Maybe she should teach Zakuro a few of her tricks, that would cheer her up!

"WHY are we sneaking around Tokyo, dressed in black from head-to-toe, and staying in the shadows?!??! People probably think that we're robbers! I would!" Ichigo fussed on and on and on, about how she could be eating ice cream or watching a movie on tv with Kish at the moment, but how instead, she was helping go through this ridiculous plan that Mint had made.

"Because, If we want to know more about this traitor, we have to start finding clues. And will you stop obsessing over Kish?!?! You already see him everyday, and when you're not, you make it seem like you're going to die! Give it up already!" Mint furiously spat at Ichigo.

Purin and Lettuce stood back and watched Mint and Ichigo quarrel back and forth, while imagining Ichigo worshipping a giant statue of Kish.

(A/N: hahahha i bet a few fanfic writers wouldn't mind having a giant statue of Kish!)

Zakuro joined Lettuce and Purin, and the three of them continued wondering if they would ever finish doing what they were there on! We have more important things to do besides fighting!" Soon Mango found herself caught in the middle of the fight, and the more they argued, the redder each of them got.

Just as the fight was getting almost impossible to keep track of what each was saying, Zakuro noticed a shadow in the trees around them.

"Mews, I see someone in the trees. Or worse, something."

End Chapter 8

muahahhahahha! cliffy! i've decided to make a little side story for each chappie. it's about Taruto and Purin!!!!!

The Random Ramblings of Purin and Taruto (and sometimes me!) #1

Purin: Tarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-Tarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Where areeeeeeee youuuuuuuu!?!?

Taruto: meep! hope she doesn't find me here! (Taruto is in the fridge)

Purin: Tar-Tar!?! Why won't you come out? I have candyyyyy! huh? (hears a distant rattling)

Taruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT FRIDGE WAS GETTING SOOOO COLD!

Purin: There you are Tar-Tar! :3

Taruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A CUTE MONKEY GIRL!!!! huh? oh, it's purin....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PURIN!

Purin: cute monkey girl? would that be me???

Taruto: um.......yes?

Purin: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (goes around room dancing)

Taruto: um.......scary?

Purin: Tar-tarrrrrr! (glomp) want some candy???? :3

Taruto: um......sure?

Dream-cloudstar: what's with the um?

Taruto: um.......don't know?

Dream-cloudstar: stop it already!!!

Taruto: um.......why?

Dream-cloudstar: i have amazing authoress powers like other authoresses on this site!

Taruto: ha! what would you do to me?!?!?

Dream-cloudstar: hahaha! you didn't say um! and to answer your question, i would stick you with purin 24/7! muahhahah!

Taruto: O.O! help! (jumps on to purin)

Dream-cloudstar: what do you know? i didn't have to use my powers! :D

Purin: (Taruto still clinging on to her) um.......candy?

Dream-cloudstar: don't you start too!!!

Purin and Taruto: um.......help?

Dream-cloudstar: stop it or you'll never see Taruto again........

Taruto: woohoo! :D

Dream-cloudstar: (glare)

Taruto: ........

Purin: NANI!!??!?!?! never see Tar-tar again?!?!? nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Taruto: what are you doing here anyways? this side story is clearly called: THE RANDOM RAMBLINGS OF PURIN AND TARUTO! it only says SOMETIMES for you! now shoo!

Dream-cloudstar: (shrug) sure, but you have to spend more time with purin! :D

Taruto: hm.....i guess i could do that.......

Purin: yay!!!! so what should we do first? we could go to the movies, then go shopping, and get candy and..................(purin is dragging taruto away)

Dream-cloudstar: i guess that worked out well! bye!!!!

dream-cloudstar


	9. Chapter 9 Happy Memories

hiiiiiiiii! i'm happy that i have 17 reviews but i'm getting a little bit picky and i want more!!!!! soooooooooo, i'm not going to update until i get atleast 4 more reviews! i guess that's reasonable! pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?!? (cute puppy dog eyes) did you like my side story?!!?!? i'm going to think up more ways for purin to torture taruto! :3 i'm so evil!

now for the review rePLIES! muahhaha i got more than one!

Mystic Snow:

thanksssss! :D so many people like my fic! i'm so happy now! but still it would be better if more people that read it reviewed! and by the way, good luck on your fic too! i didn't think my MangoxIvan pairing would be so good since their both not original characters in TMM! but anyways......

GenkiAnimeGurl:

yay! a loyal reviewer! thanks! i've read a few fics by you myself, and i loved them! although i can't remember which ones.......but they were good! and about that Kish statue, Ichigo has the only one, so i think you'd best ask her!

Bakaru-02:

hiyo!! thanks for reviewing! remember you review mine, and i review yours! you might understand Tokyo Mew Mew more if you watch the "Mew Mew Power" 4kids entertainment made, but i doubt it'll will help a lot.

nowwwwwww for the next chappie! no more stalling! atleast i think....

Chapter 9 - Happy Memories

"Stay close Mews, we don't know what's coming." Ichigo warned her friends as they huddled up in to a circle.

All around them they heard strange sounds, each one taunted a specific person. The longer the Mews listened the more hopeless they felt. Now as they were swirling in to a dark hole filled with pain and misery, each one felt as if they had been trapped in a small separate space.

Ichigo's POV-

Why am I here? What's this? A path......hm.....I suppose it wouldn't hurt to walk down it.....What's this? A rock.....It's so tempting....It wants me to sit on it.......

"Go ahead Ichigo......there's no harm in doing so, unless you want to see Kish ever again......."

"Huh? What was that? There's no one here...I guess i'm just hearing things. Hm.....I wonder what Kish is doing right now? I'm so happy right now with him! I'm glad I ignored that idiot Masaya! I just don't get why Mango won't listen to me, a girl like her doesn't deserve stupid Masaya! She needs more, maybe that guy that came in the other day....."

"Ichigo........out of all the Mews you deserve the worst! Because of something you did, you feel the pain of losing someone you love!"

Huh? What's that? "I knew I heard something! Who are you?! And....someone I love? Ohmigosh! Kish! What are you going to do to him loser!? Come out where I can see you! I'm not scared to fight!"

"That's just like you Ichigo, jumping to conclusions before you're sure. But you are right, you will lose Kish. Slowly.....and painfully..."

"What are you talking about!?! How are you going to find him? You don't know where he is!"

"Oh yes I do, and I know how to get him here without even leaving my spot."

What is this person talking about? What's that? Ohmigod! Kish? How did this person do that? "Let go of him!"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but I can't do that. Hm....how should I start? How about, controlling him to attack the one HE loves?"

"Kish? What are you doing?" If this person is powerful enough to control someone, I can't imagine what else they can do! How can I stop them? I can't attack Kish!

End of Ichigo's POV

Ichigo watched helplessly as someone was controlling Kish to attack her at their own will, but deep inside she knew that she could get Kish back. Somehow.

Flashback of Ichigo's memories -

"Koneko Ichigo! Here's your strawberry ice cream!" Kish smiled as he handed the ice cream cone to Ichigo.

"Arigatou Kish-kun! You're so sweet." Ichigo smiled back at the green-haired alien.

Ichigo felt so happy whenever she was with him, whenever he smiled, it made her want to smile too.

(A/N:fluffiness!!!!!!!!!!!! wheeeee! (starts playing around with all the fluff) there's so much fluff, i could make a super-sized teddy bear!!!!!!)

"Want to go to on the ferris wheel now, koneko-chan?" Kish couldn't help feeling weird disguising as a human at an amusement park.

(A/N: don't ask me how he's disguised, he just is!)

Ichigo nodded and the two walked off to find the ferris wheel. She didn't want to do anything but spend time with Kish at the moment, he made her so happy!

On the Ferris Wheel -

"Isn't this view lovely, Kish? The way the wind blows at the trees? And how the sun seems to hit all the right spots?"

Kish looked deep in to Ichigo's eyes and smiled. "Yes, Ichigo, you are lovely. The wind does blow at your beautiful hair, and the sun seems to hit all the right spots on ur glamorous face."

A blush spread across Ichigo's face, and she felt the comfort and safety of being near the one she truly loved.

"Stop it, Kish, stop joking....." Even though she thought Kish was just kidding, deep inside, Ichigo wanted it to be true.

"I'm not joking, Ichigo. You're the strawberry koneko of my eye."

Ichigo's blush deepened and she tried to not let Kish see.

"Ringgggg!" the sound of the bell was sounded and motioned that the ride was over.

'Phew, saved by the bell!' Ichigo thought.

"So.....um.....Kish.....Kish?" Ichigo looked up to see Kish getting off the ride and going towards a game stand. She watched curiously and waited for a few minutes. After awhile, she saw Kish approaching, but now in his hands he held a big pink teddy bear.

"For you, the koneko I love. I hope I got the right one...." now it was Kish's turn to blush, and Ichigo giggled. She walked up to him, taking the teddy bear, and gave Kish a small kiss on the cheek.

"Of course you got the right one, you silly little alien! Come on, let's go get a snack!"

Still shocked, Kish didn't know what to say. He decided to answer with a small joke. "Pink cotton candy, for a pink strawberry cat, I presume?"

End of Chapter 9

It's so fluffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! soooo how do you like it?!??! if you think that's a lot of fluff, wait till you see what i have in store for Purin and Taruto!

Taruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Purin: YAYYAYAAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kumiko: On with the side story!!!!! :3

(A/N: from now on, i'll be referred to as kumiko! -- not my real name)

The Random Ramblings of Purin and Taruto!!! (and sometimes moi!)

Outside the sky is filled with tons and tons of beautiful stars. It's a romantic scene. There are two figures sitting on a bench, and.........

Taruto: WHAT'S WITH THE LOVE SCENE?!!?!??!?!?!?!?

Purin: What's wrong with that Tar-Tar?

Taruto: IT'S. A. LOVE. SCENE!!

Purin: Kumiko......

Kumiko: Yes ma'am! (types something on keyboard)

Taruto: What are you doing??!? Why am...I........I LOVE YOU PURIN!!!!

Kumiko: One, Purin gave me her candy. Two, i am the authoress, i have my special powers. SO GET USED TO IT!

Purin: That's better....good authoress....(pets kumiko)

Kumiko: NOW! ON WITH THE LOVE SCENE! and i could do without the petting, thank you very much...

Taruto: I LOVE YOU PURIN!

Purin: I LOVE YOU TAR-TAR!

Taruto: I LOVE YOU PURIN!

Purin: I LOVE YOU TAR-TAR!

Taruto: I LOVE YOU PURIN!

Purin: I LOVE YOU TAR-TAR!

Taruto: I LOVE YOU PURIN!

Purin: I LOVE YOU TAR-TAR!

Kumiko: o.....k.........TIME TO BREAK IT UP! it's getting annoying.....(types on keyboard)

Taruto: thank goodness.....

Purin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I thought you and I had a deal!! I gave you candy!!!

Kumiko: Yes, we did, but your candy wasn't my favourite, and I would have hurled if that kept on going!!!!!

Purin: (sob, sob)

Taruto: aw......it's ok Purin....I'll help........(inturrupted by authoress)

Kumiko: ok.......i'm leaving before someone gets hurt.....

Purin: hurt? how?

Kumiko: I can get very violent when mad........so you better not get me upset! (goes in to kitchen to get something eat while watching tv)

Taruto: um........o....k.....

Purin: soooooo what were you saying Tar-Tar???? (cute monkey eyes)

(A/N: i'm not sure what cute monkey eyes look like, but assume it's cute...)

Taruto: NOTHING!

Purin: (shrug) ah well, bye readers!!! :3


	10. Chapter 10 Depressions

Kumiko: hi! i got my 21 reviews!! :D now i'm updating! and i'll try and update as much as i can, since i have school! aren't i nice?

Taruto: she's not being nice....she just thinks that if she updates more she'll get more reviews.....u.u

Kumiko: heh heh.....go back to your room, Taruto!

Taruto: fine, fine.....(goes back in to room)

Purin: (pops up) hey kumiko? have you seen Tar-Tar? he was hiding from me...again.....

Kumiko: room, don't bug me anymore, yes he likes to hide from you...

Purin: Arigatou! I'm coming to get you Tar-Tar!! :3

Kumiko: (sigh) why are my two favourite characters from Tokyo Mew Mew so annoying?

(Ichigo randomly pops up) Ichigo: I know! because....(interrupted)

Kumiko: I wasn't asking for an answer.....anyways........review replies!!!!

lil-cat-ichigo:

thanks!!!!! sure i'll read your story! don't worry i'll update, in fact, i'm updating right now! =.='' anyways......thanks again! oh, and sorry i didn't put this in the other chapter, i forgot to add yours....and i reviewed your story again! :D

bakaru-02:

hahaha don't worry........i'll make sure Taruto has tons and tons of pain...(evil look on face) purin is going to be very very happy....:D muahahha!

Disclaimer: i don't own tokyo mew mew, or tamagotchi! you'll know why i put the part about the tamagotchi later. XD

Time for the chapter!!!!!!

Chapter 10 - Depression

Zakuro's POV-

What was this? These faints whispers coming from deep inside the trees seemed small but they sure were doing a lot of damage to everyone's faith. I can't let the others turn just like me. These sounds were too much like my feelings. I can't.....

"You can't what, Zakuro? Let these so-called friends of your's end up like you? They don't care, Zakuro, they don't care about you. Why protect them? They never liked you. The only reason they put up with you is because you're one of the Mews. No one cares about you, it's been like that since you were little. Give up now or else you'll have nothing left, not even yourself."

"No....no.....it's not true! It can't be true.....my....friends? Do they really not care for me?"

"That's it Zakuro, no one cares for you and they never will, keep thinking, soon you'll be engulfed in a world of Darkness, even more painfull than the one you are in now."

"No......no.....n..............." And then everything went black.

Zakuro's Memories, Zakuro's POV -

"Ding dong!" Oh great.......my family's back......Yay....more pain....why can't I have a normal life?

"Zakuro! Where's the money you earned from your modeling company?? You know you're supposed to give it to us!!!"

"Yes, " Why do I have to do all the work? And why do they get the money? This check.....it's mine, I earned it, I worked hard for it! What makes them deserve it?

"Hurry up already! I don't even know why I make an effort to take care of such an ignorant girl!"

You don't take care of me, and and you don't care about me either....but why would you? You're not my real mother....and although I have no kioku of my real mother, I pretty sure that she's a lot nicer than you....

(A/N: Kioku is means memories or memory, just to clearify things! and another thing is that, the parts without quotation marks are the parts with zakuro's thinking.)

End of Zakuro's POV

Zakuro knew that she would be beaten badly if she ever said what she was thinking out loud, so she kept all rude remarks to herself. At times like this, Zakuro liked to go to the park to think things through, so that was exactly what she did.

At the park -

Zakuro rocked back and forth on the swing, not noticing someone watching her.

"Hey, you look sad. It looks like you really need to talk to someone." Zakuro turned around to see a tall brunette boy standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"Ya, I am. How could you tell?" Zakuro watched as the boy sat down on the swing next to her.

"Because.....I have the same expression on my face when i'm sad."

"Oh...um....what's your name?"

"Hiroshi Katnuki. I've seen you before, so you don't have to tell me your name. Zakuro Fujiwara, ne? The famous model?" Zakuro was amazed at how modest he was being about meeting a model like herself.

"That's right. But that's all people ever think of me as, they never think that I may be a normal person inside too. People think that being famous is all glamour and riches, but it's not. It's lonely." Zakuro looked down at the sand, and traced her feet in the sand, over and over again in the same spot.

"Wow....I knew that being famous wasn't all that, but I didn't know that it meant being lonely. But guess what? You aren't lonely now!"

"And why is that?" Zakuro wondered what Hiroshi could mean.

"That's because...you've got me now." Hiroshi smiled, and Zakuro felt happy all over.

"Thanks....What did you mean that I had the same expression on my face, that you have when you're sad? What could be so depressing about your life? You seem so happy!" said Zakuro blushing slightly.

"Well, If you think about it, everyone's life is basically the same. Rich, poor, average. It's all the same. Everyone has their own problems, and they have to deal with them. You see, my family just moved here. I had to leave my best friend ever! I was so depressed, that I had that same look on my face. But the day before I left, I thought to myself. Why be sad, when it won't do any good? So after I arrived here, I deal with my problems by just doing something that would make me happy."

"Wow....that's.......touching. So what do you do to make yourself happy?" Zakuro found it comforting, that someone understood her.

"I.....swing." Hiroshi started to pump his legs back and forth on the swing.

"Swing? You may not believe it, but I understand why it makes you happy. It's just a guess though. It's like...when you swing, you're soaring free, with the wind blowing in your face. It just.......blows all your problems away."

Hiroshi smiled again and stood up. "That's.....exactly right." With that Hiroshi started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?!?" Zakuro got up and started towards him.

"I'm going home. Don't worry, I'll see you again. You can be sure of that."

Zakuro watched Hiroshi walk out of the park in the distance, and she smiled, knowing that the mysterious Hiroshi was just the person she needed to make her happy.

End of Chapter 10

Kumiko: it's so fluffy in a mysterious kind of way XD

Taruto: you are strange......

Kumiko: shut up tart....

Taruto: don't call me that!!

Kumiko: t.....a....r....t......TART!

Tart: .......

Kumiko: sooooo just ignore him, soooo can you sense a little couple forming??? :D hiroshi is my own character, and he's mysterious!! (is now wearing a black over-coat and black shades)

Purin: .......

Kumiko: when did you get here??

Purin: i came just now, to tell you something..... IT'S TIME FOR OUR SIDE STORY!!! :3

Taruto and Kumiko: (now deaf)

Kumiko: types something

Taruto: it's a miracle!!! I can hear again!!!!

Kumiko: ya, ya..... now for the pain and torture for you tart!!!!!

Taruto: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

The Random Ramblings of Purin and Taruto!! (and sometimes me!)

Purin: (playing with a Tamagotchi in the library) awwww.....my tamagotchi pet is sooooo kawaii!! :3

Taruto: (at another corner of the library playing his Tamagotchi) ya!!!! you're so strong!

(A/N: XDXD ya i know lame huh? don't worry it'll get better. I got this idea while watching that Tamagotchi commercial XD oh and one thing, pretend that Purin and Taruto don't know each other that well yet, it makes it better :D)

Purin: (her Tamagotchi starts beeping) huh? what's that? (purin gets up) what? the sound is getting stronger...(tries to find location of the beeping)

Taruto: (same thing is happening with him)

Purin and Taruto: (walking towards each other, with their eyes fixed on their Tamagotchis)

(Purin and Taruto crash in to each other) CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!

Purin: ow.....

Taruto: ow.....

(both of their Tamagotchis are side by side, and on both screens there are hearts)

Purin and Taruto: huh?

Purin: oh....um....hi, Taruto....

Taruto: hi.....Purin....

Purin: um........your tamagotchi pet seems to have.....um...."bonded" with mine.......

(A/N: XDXD bonded!! haha if you don't know, right now purin and taruto's tamagotchi pets are in love!! XD)

Taruto: oh.....um......i see.....

Random person: hey! people say that Tamagotchis in love, are a sign that their owners might be perfect for each other!!!

Kumiko: who asked you!?! how did you get here??! this is MY fanfic!! but this random person is right you know, purin is supposed to be with taruto, and taruto is supposed to be with purin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so that i don't have to write the rest of this, because i'm extremely lazy, this is how it turns out. purin and taruto get together and go eat ice cream, and their tamagotchis go with them, yadda yadda yadda!! isn't that detailed! :D

End of Side Story

Purin: i thought you said that Tar-Tar would have lots of pain!!!

Taruto: i did.......

Kumiko: i couldn't write to long!! i have other things to do you know!!!

Purin and Taruto: .......=.=

Kumiko: whattttttttt? i'm busy!

Purin and Taruto: sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.......

Kumiko: whatttttever......bye readers!!! please review!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Love Brought Together by Dog...

Kumiko: hiiiiiiiiii wonderful readers!!! i'm so mad!!! is there even going to be Tokyo Mew Mew (or stupid Mew Mew Power.......) on the fox box?!!??!?!?!?! i'm getting madddd! there probably isn't!!! arghhhhhhhhhhh! would anyone mind telling me what's going on?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Taruto: o....k....she's freaking out......u.u

Kumiko: well duh!!!!! who wouldn't be??!?!?

Taruto: um.....me? well actually i am a little disappointed that they won't have purin on tv, even if they do use that crappy voice actor.......

Kumiko: see what i mean?

(in the other room)

Purin: wah!!!!!!!!!!!! i can't see Tar-Tar-kun on tv anymore!!!!! starts crying uncontrollably

Kumiko: go comfort her or i burn you....u.u

Taruto: yes ma'am!!!!! runs to help purin

Kumiko: excellent.....does the evil finger tapping thing anyhoo....now for the review replies!!!!!!!!

lil-cat-ichigo:

hiyo!!!! thanks for reviewing yet again! sorry it took me so long to update!!! school started and i have tons of homework so i can only update on weekends! why does your friend call you ichigo? personality alike-ness? --- is that even a word?!??! O.o

bakaru-02:

i'm so jealoussssssssss! cala!!! you have more reviews than me!!!! evil cala-apple!!!! but i hope to see you soon maybe on another pro-d-day or something!! till then cala-onee-sama! :D don't forget about the story we're planning on doing! alter ego wars!!! XD

GenkiAnimeGurl:

don't worry i'll tell everyone what happens with kish after i finish the rest of the mews!! and thanks for reviewing on both chapters!!!!! was it you that asked about the statue of kish? i don't actually have one now either, but i can give u a virtual one! (hands a virtual minature statue of kish to GenkiAnimeGurl)

Kumiko: now for my horribly fluff filled chappie! .''

Chapter 11 - Love brought together by dogs! (i'm not joking .)

Mint's POV-

"Where am I?! I demand to know! Who are you!?! And what have you done with my friends!!? Come out here and fight you coward!"

"Tsk, tsk. Mint, you always try to be so brave, but it doesn't work all the time you know. You try and hide your fear with your anger, but yet it doesn't work as well. You are in the Dark, with no one around you.....you are alone...your friends are gone....and possible someone you love that loves you."

"What are you talking about?!!?! O...........! I'm going to get you! Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Once again Mint, you try to be brave, but it won't work.... Do you really think you can attack me without even seeing where I am?"

What should I do? How can I attack, if I can't see what i'm attacking? I feel so hopeless.....

"Too late, Mint! Take time to think your problems through in the Dark!"

End of Mint's POV

"Sigh......" Mint Aizawa was walking around her room rotting away with boredom.

"Arf! Arf!" Mint's dog, Mickey, seemed to be saying, "Stop circling! It's making me dizzy!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mickey! I'm so bored.....wanna go out for a walk?"

As Mint left she grabbed Mickey's leash and just before she left her mother called for her.

"Minto dear? Are you going out? We have new neighbours! Be sure to greet them, and take these cookies our pastry chef baked."

"Yes, Mother...." Mint didn't know why she had to greet every single on of their new neighbours, the house next door got sold and bought so many times, it just became something regular to do every month. Without a haste, she walked out the door.

Outside, on the front porch of the house next door-

"Ding, dong!" By now the sound of this annoying doorbell had been played in Mint's brain tons and tons of times. As the door opened, Mint started to say hello, but when she saw the cute blonde boy just about her age, she froze.

"Um.....Hello? Is there anything you want?"

"Er.....uh....um....hello. My name is Minto Aizawa. You can call me Mint if you like, I live next door. I just came over to greet our new neighbours."

"Nice to meet you Mint! Call me Akaru Yamozoku. I'm new here as you already know, um.....would you mind to show me around?" Mint spotted a flush of red on Akaru's cheeks, and she felt like blushing too.

"Um....no prob! You want to come now? I'm walking my dog, Mickey. Oh, and I have these cookies for you and your family."

"Thanks! Just hold on, I'm going to get something." Mint waited and Akaru came out with a cocker spainel on a leash.

"You have a dog? It's so cute! Male or Female?" This was the first time that Mint's neighbour actually had something in common with her.

"Male. Your's?" Mint didn't know it, but Akaru was blushing deeply.

"Same! I guess our dogs can be friends! Look they're already playing together!" As the two dogs were playing, Akaru continued to look at Mint. Mint finally noticed and started blushing herself.

"What's wrong? Is there something on me?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong with you! You're perfect...." Akaru just realized what he had just said and turned away.

"Um....do you want to go walk now Akaru?" Mint didn't know what to do, since she had some feeling for Akaru, and she didn't know if he thought the same.

"Er....um.....uh....no it's okay.....um....I have to go! See you tomorrow Minto-chan!" Akaru ran inside and closed the door behind him. He could feel self blush all over, and he felt as if he did something wrong.

Mint cocked her head to the side and wondered what happened. "Oh well....I guess that didn't work out...." Now Mint didn't feel like walking outside, so she went back in her house.

Inside Akaru's house-

"Omigod....why did I do that?? I'm so stupid!!! Maybe I should go over there and tell her I'm sorry..." Akaru thought over and over again and he didn't know what to do, should he tell her how he felt? No, he thought, he just met her.

"But it's like love at first sight...." Just then the doorbell rang.

End of Chapter 11

Kumiko: muhahahhahahha cliffy!! is it mint? or is it someone else?? muahhaha i'm so evil!!

Taruto: i know....

Kumiko: whatever...anywayssss the name Akaru was suggested by my good friend bakaru-02!!!

Purin: yawn time for side story.....

Kumiko: oh yaaaaaa! TIME F...(interuppted)

Taruto: I want to say it! Purin got to say it last time....

Kumiko: fine, fine....

Taruto: !!! TIME FOR THE SIDE STORY!!!!!!

The Random Ramblings of Purin and Taruto!!! (And sometimes moi!!!)

Taruto: HI!!

Purin: HI!!!

Taruto: since the authoress didn't have anything to put in our side story today, she decided for you readers to suggest what to put in side stories from now on! and she'll write it!!

Purin: but there better be tons and tons fluff that will make Tar-Tar-kun have pain!!!

Taruto: .......um....ya....that.....

Kumiko: apology about the lack of ideas, but i'm really busy with school work, so if you could tell me what you want, you'll have what you want to read, and i don't have to strain for ideas! :D

Purin: so bye till next time!!

Taruto: you mean sayonara....you are japanese purin-chan!!!

Purin: um...sure Tar-tar-kun....SAYONARA!!!

Taruto: maybe not that loud....

Kumiko: whatever really kawaii couple of alien and monkey!! Sayonara readers!! please review to tell what you want!!!


	12. Chapter 12 Aqua Wonders

Kumiko: Yay!! nothing to do today sooooooooo, i'm updating!! :D

Taruto: yipee.....(wearing party hat and blows one of those party favor horn things very sarcastically)

Kumiko: -.-".....anyways.... reviews!!

bakaru-02:

(sniffle) wah!!! cala-chan!!! give me your almighty fanfiction writing skills!!!! or do you steal reviews?!??! (shocked) baddddd cala-groundhog!! heh...don't mind me and my friend bakaru-02....we're always this hyper.....-.-''

lil-cat-ichigo:

haha i hope you don't forget about people that do things for you just for someone else like someone....((cough)) ichigo betrayed ryou and kish ((cough)) sooooo how are you people today?? :D heh.....

Now for the chappie!!!!

Chapter 12 - Aqua Wonders (guess who this chapter is about?)

Lettuce's POV -

This night sky is so romantic...I wish....

"You wish what Lettuce? Your friends are so easy to scare....I wonder if you're the same!"

"Who are you!?" I looked around at the surroundings but not even an nocturnal owl could be found.

"You're disappointed me, Lettuce. I thought since you have more accuracy and sharper senses, as you are part sea creature, you would atleast figure out which part of the forest I am in. I guess not, too bad. Because you are about to die!!"

I shivered as I heard the last part of this, but I kept my cool. For some reason, whenever courage was needed the most, I had it.

"Think again, you....you...person! I've already located exactly where you are, and I'm right behind you!"

"Huh? Well, well....you seem to be the strongest out of the all your precious little friends so far...and now you know who I am! But it looks like you made a mistake!"

"Omg!! You're Ma...."

End of Lettuce's POV

(A/N: heh....dramatic!! who is it!!!!!! :D)

"Crash!!!!" More plates fell to the ground, and Lettuce braced herself for the loud yell of Ryou.

"Lettuce!!! What did I tell you!! I maybe rich but I can't keep on spending money on new dishes everytime you break them!! And you too Purin!!" Ryou seemed angrier than usual today, Lettuce predicted it was because of the annoying group of high school boys sitting at the back corner of Cafe Mew Mew.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that the reason of me dropping these dishes is him....why is it that everytime he comes by i drop dishes...?" Lettuce murmered to herself.

"What was that Lettuce?? I hope it isn't a complaint, because those annoying high school boys are giving me enough complaints already!!"

Lettuce blushed and hurried off to the table of boys to see what they wanted so "Ryou-kun" could take a break.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! May I take your order?" Lettuce jumped back at one of the boys' reponse.

"Hey sweetie! You don't have to take my order, but you can take my number!"

Lettuce moved back and back as the boys hit on her more and more.

(A/N: XDXD just wait! the "heroic" Ryou will come!! XDXD)

She kept moving until she bumped in to someone.

"Ryou-kun! Oh my I'm so sorry!"

"No need to be sorry, I should be. For letting you serve these malicious idiots...." Lettuce blushed deeply with Ryou's brave act and she felt safe with him protecting her.

"Whoa, whoa...dude! You don't have to get so angry!! We just want to have some fun with your employee! What's so wrong about that?" Another boy at the table said.

"Ryou....you don't have to help me...it's ok.....I can deal for myself....really...." Lettuce kept insisting that Ryou shouldn't help her, deep inside, she really wanted him to.

"It's wrong....because this employee is more than my employee....she's with me...."

Lettuce stood there shocked, but also with a face redder than rudolph's nose, as the other Mews stood around smirking.

(A/N: XD Rudolph!! sorry i just had to find something that was red and that was the first thing that came to mind! XDXD)

The group of boys didn't like the idea in their head of Ryou pulverizing each and every one of them for hitting on "his girl".

"We're sorry!! Gomen nasai!! We'll leave now!! And here's an extra tip!!"

Without another word, Lettuce's admirers were gone.

"Anou.....Ryou...? Arigatou....for pretending....." Lettuce wondered 'Why couldn't it be more than just an act??'

"Um....No problem Lettuce....just watch out for yourself...."

"Oh..and Ryou? I'm sorry about the dishes......i'll try not to break anymore..."

"Really, Lettuce, don't worry....oh...and...." Ryou looked around him and whispered to Lettuce, "it wasn't an act...."

End of Chapter 12

Kumiko: muhahahhahahha! fluff filled chappies for everyone!!!!!!!!!

Taruto: it's official...she's gone mad with fluff filled "chappies"...

Kumiko: actually i'm not as obsessed with my fluffy chappies as bakaru-02 is with reviews!! :D

Purin: sure.....hey kumiko??? can you put extra fluff in my chapter?!??! and remember!!! (whispers) put Tar-tar-kun in it....

Taruto: i heard that!!!

Kumiko: heh....heh..sure purin.....

Purin: TIME FOR THE SIDE STORY!!!

Taruto: noooooooooooo!!! she beat me again!!! i'm saying it next time!!

Kumiko: heh....sure Taruto.....

The Random Ramblings of Purin and Taruto!!! (and sometimes me!!! and for today, Mango Kawaki!! just incase you forgot or don't know, she's the main character in this story!!)

Kumiko: i want mango ice cream.....-.-'' :d hungry....mango....ice cream.....

Mango (randomly appears): hiyo! i was just wondering, when is my part in the....why is the authoress staring at me like that?

Taruto and Purin: uh oh....

Kumiko: Mango.....ICE CREAM!!!!!

Mango: ah!!!!! stay away!! i'm not ice cream!!!! it's not my fault you named me Mango!!!!! stay away!!!

Kumiko: aw.....i just forgot.....you don't taste like Mango.....so sad....

Taruto: um...Kumiko? we have mango ice cream in the fridge....u.u....

Kumiko: ARIGATOU TARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taruto: I'M DEAF!!!!!!!

Kumiko: um.....whupsssss! (types something)

Taruto: why is it that I always seem to go deaf in this fic?

Kumiko: BEATS ME!!

Taruto: X.x (deaf again)

Purin: you should leave him....u.u....Tar-tar-kun stole my candy again.....

Taruto: what did you say?!??

Kumiko: naw...Taruto is one of my favourite characters! :D i can't leave him like that!

Purin: sure.....anyways.....shouldn't we say bye now?

Taruto: you mean sayonara Purin-chan!! sayonara!!! all this english is making you forget!!! O.o

Purin: (shrugs) Sayonara from your favourite monkey girl!!!

Taruto: (blush)

Kumiko: (stares at purin and taruto with a weird look on face) okee....is it just me or are my favourite characters getting weirder and weirder everyday? anyhoo....Ja Ne!!


	13. Chapter 13 A Monkey's Point of View

Kumiko: hiiiiiii! amazingly i'm updating really soon these days! :D and it's all thanks to my almost school free except for two days, week! :DDD soooo now the torture begins!! for taruto!!

Taruto: AH!!!!! NO!!!!!

Purin: yes!! victory!! muhaahhahahhahhaha!!!

Kumiko: lemme guess....taruto stole your candy again?

Purin: wah!!!! Tar-tar-kun stole my banana candy!!!

Kumiko: go figure.....u.u

Taruto: but it was expired!!! and look! i bought you new ones!!

Purin: (sniffle) i guess i could forgive you Tar-tar-kun!! :3

Taruto: phew! oh but i don't know if the ones i bought you are expired or not, i didn't check! after all, i AM an alien!

Purin: o.o, O.o, o.O, O.O!!!! (barfs)

Kumiko: XDXD!! enough of that!! time for the reviews!!

bakaru-02:

ah!!!!! i'll update!! i swear!! i'm updating right now!!!! actually i said you were obsessed with your reviews not fluff filled stories! but whatttever! and muhahahhahah! how do you know it's masaya?!?! for all you know it could be mango! or masha! XD anyways thanks!!

lil-cat-ichigo:

don't pull your hair out! i'm sorry i left it off there, don't worry you'll know sooner or later! black is my friend?!? i guess i could get used to it, i always see it at night (shrugs)

SugarBerri: ah!!!! everyone is after me!! i know it!! first bakaru-02 cracks her knuckles, then lil-cat-ichigo wants to rip out her hair, and nowww! you are gonna eat me!!! wah!!!! I have vicious reviewers!!! help!!! (hides behind taruto)

Taruto: get off!!

Kumiko: gomen ne....n.n''

Kumiko: TIME FOR THE CHAPPIE!!!

Taruto: why does everyone get to do these kinds of things?!?! why can't i do them?!?! why?!?! why?!?! why?!?!

Kumiko: urusai, taruto, urusai....

(A/N: urusai - shut up)

Chapter 13 - From a Monkey's Point of View (heh....obvious title...)

Purin's POV-

Tar-tar-kun won't talk to me!! I think it's because I stole his hair ribbons so I could see how long his hair was, but mou!! He's doesn't have to be so mean!!

"Purin?? Are you there?"

"Tar-Tar-kun????" Was it him? It sounded like him, but I couldn't see anyone.

"Ya, it's me Purin. I bought you your favourite candy! Pineapple flavoured gumdrops!"

That's not Tar-tar!! Tar-tar knows that my favourite candy is BANANA flavoured gumdrops, not pineapple.....but if that's not Tar-tar...who is it? And why do they sound so much like him?

"You can come out now, imposter! I know you aren't Tar-tar!!" The longer I stood there waiting for person to come out, the angrier I got! I wanted to deal with this Tar-tar poser, for impersonating my alien!!

(A/N: XDXD HER alien!! XD)

"So you're smarter than you look....I never knew that a little hyper unmature girl, could be so....mature! Although, you won't last long....just like your puny little friends!"

"What have you done to them!?!? And where are you?! Did you do anything to anyone else??? You'd better tell me now, or i'll....i'll...i'll turn in to Mew Purin!!"

"Oh my, i'm sooo scared! I'm shaking in my knees!! Looks like someone is worried about they're precious little lover boy?? or should of should I say dead meat!!!?!?"

"Dead meat??? Omg! What did you do to Tar-tar?!?!" I stood there in fear as I saw Tar-tar-kun in the hands of the shadowed traitor's face, hoping in horror, that this traitor would use the knife in their other hand.

"Oh I won't kill him......yet! But first...time for you to go to sleep!!"

End of Purin's POV

Purin's memories-

Purin made sure that Ryou wasn't looking, and she snuck out the back of Cafe Mew Mew.

"Good thing, Ryou-sama was busy, or else I wouldn't be able to count my candies for Tar-tar and me!"

While Purin was busy counting her candies happily like usual, someone hovered above her.

"You can stop floating, Tar-tar...I know your'e there! Here's your candy for today!!" Purin and Taruto always met during Purin's lunchbreak, and enjoyed their candy.

"Actually Purin, besides coming here like usual, I have something to tell you..." Taruto trailed off and turned his face away from Purin.

"What is it Tar-tar-kun?" Purin's voice had softened to a tone that was one that she didn't use very often.

"Well...it's hard to explain....um....Purin...do you....like me?" The expression on Taruto's face was serious, so Purin didn't think that he was joking. It was the expression on Purin's face that made the difference.

"Um...Taruto.....I...I....don't know what to say...." Purin was actually truly astonished inside, but she thought that this kinda of moment needed a humor side to be the ice breaker. "But I'm sorry Tar-tar....I don't like you,"

"Oh....um......that's ok....um....did you call me Taruto?? You never call me that....oh well....never mind....I guess I have to go then...."

(A/N: omggggg!! she called him Taruto twice!!!!!!!)

Just as Taruto started to fly off and leave, Purin finished her sentence. "I love you, Taruto..."

"You, you...you....you what?!?!?!?" Now Taruto's face was flushed and Purin had a big grin on her face.

"I love you Taruto.....and...I hope you love me too..." Now it was Purin's turn to blush madly, and Taruto's turn to have a big grin on his face.

"Well....Purin....I DON'T love you,"

"I know your up to something Tar-tar...! Give it up!!" Purin hoped that it was true that Taruto was just joking.

"You're right, I am! As I said Purin, I don't love you, I REALLY REALLY love you." And now, both Purin AND Taruto had big grins on their faces.

End of Chapter 13

Taruto: ah!!!!!! what did you do?!?!?! my future is ruined!!!

Kumiko: heh...heh....i kinda promised purin and bakaru-02 for you to have tons of pain....and it's fluffy!!!!! (plays with fluff) oh and i didn't know you had a future! :D

Taruto: .......u.u

Purin: I like it!!! ARIGATOU KUMIKO!!!

Kumiko: ah!!!!!!! i'm deaf!!!!! (types something) that's better...

Purin: (sob) WAH!!!

Taruto: what now??

Purin: the authoress just told me the bad news!!

Kumiko: heh..heh...I don't have time for the side story....heh..heh...ah!! don't kill me, readers!! i just figured that since there's already all this fluff (points to above) Taruto doesn't need more toture!

Taruto: ya right....you just don't want to type it!

Kumiko: do you want me to type the side story? u.u

Taruto: No Ma'am!!!

Kumiko: goodddddd Tart....bye for now readers! Ja Ne!


	14. Chapter 14 The Agony Of Love

Kumiko: hiiiiii! i would have updated sooner, but i was working on my new fanfic!! Purin and Taruto's Cook Book!! :D please read it!!!!

Taruto: no!!!! don't read it!! it's more torture for me!! i'm just an innocent little alien!! (puts on cute alien face)

Purin: :3 yes do read!! torture Tar-tar-kun!!!

Taruto: ......

Kumiko: anyways....(staring at Purin and Taruto) since Taruto hasn't been bad for awhile....sooooooo he can say the line!!

Taruto: yayayay!! :D TIME FOR THE REVIEWS!! yay!! thank you kumiko!! (glomps kumiko)

Kumiko: ya ya....go glomp someone else!! like purin!!

Taruto: ....(shrugs) whatever! (glomps purin)

Purin: n.n!!!

bakaru-02:

ah!! so vicious!!! don't burn my bones!!! helpy T.T....anyhoo...muahhaha this one will be filled with fluff too!! muahha but it's about Ivan and Mango!!! :D and i'm reviewing!! don't be so vicious cala-chan!!

SugarBerri:

awww! thanks!! i'll make the story more cuddly so it's more huggable!! :D

lil-cat-ichigo:

hm...maybe i'll read your other inuyasha fics, i don't usually read them, i only read cardcaptor sakura, tokyo mew mew, and shaman king! sooooo i don't know...maybe! i'm sorry but i think there might be another evil cliffy!! muhahaha! n.n''

Purin: TIME FOR...(interuppted)

Kumiko: purin....it's Taruto's turn...

Taruto: yayayay! you're so nice, Kumiko! TIME FOR THE CHAPPIE!!!

Purin: .....u.u

Chapter 14 - The Agony of Love

(A/N: muhahaha! you'll know who the traitor is in this chapter!! but some people already knew...(cough) bakaru-02 (cough) )

Mango's POV:

Where did everyone go?? What happened?? The thunder rolled and the lightning flashed as I gazed around trying to locate my friends.

"Well, well...isn't it Mango....Are you here to suffer the same fate as your friends?? You may be the strongest, but i'm going to give you a one-on-one fight against me."

"What?! Wait a minute.....Masaya!?!?! Is that you? I recognize your voice! You're....you're...the traitor??"

Thoughts spun around in my head, trying to retain this new information. But why? Why was it him?

"I knew that you would recognize my voice.....And I also know that you have to power to defeat me, I will admit, and that is why....you must die before you discover your true power!!!"

My true power? What is he talking about?? Out of everyone possible to be the traitor, why did it have to be Masaya??

"What are you talking about? My true power? Tell me!! I know that you won't hurt me!! Inside you're still truly Masaya!!"

"Tough luck, Mango...Masaya is gone. Nothing more than a empty shell. He's not worth it....Now, If you really want to know about your true power...I suggest..THAT YOU FIGHT ME!"

"No never! I won't fight you!! So just forgot about it!!"

"Have it your way then, because tonight....YOU DIE! And you will never experiance true love, because the one that loved you so, will NEVER know that you existed!"

"Who are you talking about!?!? Tell me!! And why will he never know I existed? Are you going to erase his memory of me??! Tell me!! Who is he that truly loved me?!?"

"Someone that was very nice and friendly to you since the day he arrived, the one that you ignore from time to time because of this empty body that you adored. Can you guess who? Let's make it easier for you. The one who loved you is none other than the one you call.....Ivan."

"I....I..Ivan? You liar! Ivan is my friend!! He doesn't love me!! Does he...?"

"Oh don't think you're pretty little head off. Don't think at all! Because it's time for you to die!!!"

A fight corruppted between me and this traitor, but even though I had no choice, I wanted to not fight and not hurt him....because everyone deserves a second chance. But maybe...if he really is pure evil....I will do my best to teach him a lesson!

Several Minutes Later-

Why now? Why? Raindrops were falling on my face as I lay on the ground of the park motionless. Is this my fate? Is this how it's going to end? 12 years old and innocent. Not knowing love until it was too late. For the first time, I got up to take glance at my attacker. The one I trusted as my true love. Now that I knew the real side of this traitor, I felt ashamed and confused. Now I would never be able to go back to the one that truely loved me. I staggered as I tried getting up, but was failing miserably due to the wounds which now had blood gushing out on to the ground below me.

"Do you feel it? The poison flowing in to your veins and slowly inching you towards your death?" the traitor said smugly with a smirk on his face.

Once again I asked this question. "Why?"

"Oh you know why. The one you loved so deeply, he was just a mere object. He is no use to me now. His purpose was to keep me hidden while I was healing and searching for the one that had the power to destroy me. He never existed, never loved you and never knew you. You are so easy to fool Mango. If I wasn't so near you, I would had never found out you were the One."

These words were forced in to my head, each little word, one by one stabbing my confidence while I was just kneeling there in disbelief. I knew that I had lost everything. The four figures around me, my friends, lost to me forever. Soon I would lose myself. But more importantly, I will have lost the one that loved me from the bottom of his heart. I had broke his heart by loving this traitor. Him. I would never see him again.

Mango's Memories-

"Konnichiwa Ivan-kun!"

Ivan turned around to see Mango standing next to his desk, and floating around observing what he was doing.

"Whatcha doing?? Is that a story? Can I read it?" Mango's hyper self was not exactly normal for her, for anybody actually. But Ivan knew that it was normal if Masaya was around.

"Um....sure....go ahead.." Ivan twitched as Mango's hand brushed against his, will she was picking up his story. As she was reading, Ivan observed Mango. She had deep orange hair, that was put up neatly in to ponytail in the back. Occasionally, she would let her hair down, and each time she did, Ivan would stare constantly, trying not to let her notice him looking. But the one thing Ivan loved about her was her eyes. They were a dark amber colour with brown flecks here and there. Aside from her appearence, Ivan really loved her for the person she was. Sweet, loveable, and very sincere.

"Um...Ivan?? I'm done....that was gre...hellohhh are you there??" Mango's hand waved back and forth in front of Ivan's face, which was now flushed.

"Huh? Oh, Gomen Nasai....I didn't get enough sleep last night....with all this homework, I don't think i'll ever be able to sleep.." Ivan's lie wasn't entirely a lie. It was true that he had loads of homework, and not being able to sleep, but the reason he didn't snap back to reality soon enough for Mango not to see, was because he was day dreaming about a special someone.

"Oh no worries! If you really have that much homework, I could help you. I know it's really really hard, but you get used to it after. Since you just moved here last month, I'm thinking that you aren't used to it. So what do you say? Meet at the library after school? I could be your tutor!" Mango smiled and awaited Ivan's answer.

"Arigatou for the offer, but are you sure it won't be a bother to you? I mean you do seem busy now and then...." Ivan looked up at Mango's still smiling face, and blushed even deeper.

"As I said, No worries. I can keep up with everthing. It's a super talent! I'm the ultimate multitask taker!"

Ivan smiled at Mango's optimistic mood, but he knew that Mango was so responsible, because she seemed to manage everything around the class, although she wasn't the class president.

"Well....If you say so...." Before Ivan could finish, Mango interrupted.

"Great! Meet me after school in the library! Bring all your homework with you!"

(A/N: wouldn't it be great if i had someone to do all my homework? ah well too bad i guess (shrugs) )

At the school library-

"Okkkk, what's next? We've covered, history, math, english, socials studies and science. Anything else?"

Ivan and Mango had met in the library, and in less than one hour. She'd helped him finish all his homework, including her own.

"Wow....I think that's it...arigatou!"

"No prob! So....what are you going to do now? Go home?" Even though Ivan didn't expect it, Mango's really wanted to walk to go get some Ice cream with him.

"Well....um....I guess...Are you going home?"

"Um..er...I was kind of hoping you could go get some Ice cream with me...but if you have to go home, It's ok I guess...Well then Sayonara!"

As Mango started to leave, Ivan spoke up.

"WAIT! Um...I could....um....go with you I guess...I don't exactly have anything else to do...."

Mango's hyper side came back and dominated.

"Well then! Let's get going!!" Mango yanked Ivan's arm, and pulled him towards the Ice cream store.

Ivan blushed deeper than deeper, and his heart beat, as fast as drops of rain falling on the front window of a car. Mango had grasped his hand so fast, that a weird feeling spread in to his body.

At the Ice Cream store-

"One chocolate, and one Mango cone please." Ivan ordered the cones as Mango waited by a table near a window.

Mango didn't expect it herself, but she blushed as she say Ivan heading towards the table with two cones in his hands.

"Um...you really didn't have to pay for mine too..." Ivan handed the Mango cone to her, and sat down.

"No really, It's ok...It wouldn't be polite if I didn't...." Ivan licked his cone and stared out the window.

"Oh...um...well arigatou....."

Mango and Ivan sat there eating their cones and let their thoughts wander. It was dead silent between the two of them, until Mango spoke up.

"It was really nice of you to agree to come with me here....not many people are as nice as you..." Mango stared at her Ice cream as if there was something interesting about it.

(A/N: Of course Ice cream is interesting!! it's yummiiiiiiii :3 )

"No problem....but....why wouldn't people want to come and just have a cone with you? It's not like you're mean or anything."

"It's not that people don't like me...it's just that they aren't really friends with me...Best friends are people that actually help each other when they have a problem, someone who can make you laugh in the darkest of times.....it's people that I feel safe around and I feel that actually is someone that I can rely on...I haven't met someone like that until you moved here....so..I just want to say...Arigatou Ivan...You really are special to me..." Mango's face was just as flushed as Ivan's was.

"No really...don't give me that much credit....I'm not all that...I...just try to be as nice as I can...I'm not much...but I hope I can help and be your friend if you need me to be..."

After that, the silence returned, but it was a pleasant silence. No one said anything, but both Mango and Ivan, could sense what each other was thinking.

End of Chapter 14 -

Taruto: (sniffle) sho touching!!! wah!!!!

Purin: (pokes Taruto) um....tar-tar? it's not THAT sad, and I haven't actualli seen you cry! (records Taruto crying on film) I could win an emmy! Think of the title: When Aliens Cry....XDXD

Taruto: (stops crying) ....u.u urusai purin-chan....

Kumiko: o.o O.o o.O O.O!!! Purin...-CHAN??? OHMIGOSH!!!! Taruto loves Purin!!! :D

Purin: :DDDD! yayayay! Tar-tar wuvs meeeeee!

Taruto: er...sure...(says bye before anything else happens) SAYONARA READERS!!

Kumiko: normally i wouldn't want this to stop, but this time I agree with Taruto..My fanfic has suffered enough, It's all wet from Taruto's tears! O.o

Purin: BYE BYE!!

Taruto: SAYONARA PURIN SAYONARA!!

Kumiko: heh heh... no time for the side story today! Gomen Nasai! Ja Ne!


End file.
